counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Radio (hostage rescue map)
(cut) | Scenario = Hostage rescue | Creator(s) = David Johnston Mike Wardwell Eric Reuter }} Radio Station (cs_radio)Fusion Creative Design: CounterStrike - Condition Zero, or originally Radio RzEDave Johnston Homepage - Main. Archived from the original on 2000-11-09., was a hostage rescue map that was featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero during its development. Overview The setting of Radio Station was a multi-floor corporate building. As the name suggests, it housed radio broadcasting equipment.Fusion Creative Design - Commercial Projects This equipment was located on the second floor of the building.Fusion Creative Design - Resume Particular emphasis was put on interactivity with the environment in the map. Development The map was originally announced by David Johnston in September 2000 with the title Radio RzE. At that point he was undecided on whether it would actually be a Counter-Strike map or possibly a map for Half-Life.Dave Johnston Homepage - Radio Station. Archived from the original on 2000-12-08. Inspiration for the map was taken from the map Office.Dave Johnston Homepage - Maps. Archived from the original on 2000-12-07. Johnston said that the map would take interaction with the environment to the next level by including answerable phones, fire alarms and the ability to put recording studios on air. Initially Johnston planned that he would create the textures for the map himself while enlisting the help of Chris Ashton for the skybox. In January 2001 he announced that it would become a Counter-Strike map (cs_rdrze).CS-Nation News - Radio RzE. Archived from the original on 2003-01-08.Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Information Vault - David Johnston Interview When Gearbox Software took over the development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, they decided to recruit community mappers to help in level design. One of these mappers was David Johnston.GameSpy.com - Preview: Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (PC). Archived from the original on 2001-12-13. Johnston decided to sell his unfinished level to Gearbox as a Condition Zero map. Johnston was quite pleased with the look of the map when he handed over further development of it to Gearbox Software.CS-Nation - interview with davej. Archived from the original on 2004-10-13. At Gearbox, Mike Wardwell was primarily responsible for further edits to the map.Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Information Vault - Josh Jeffcoat Interview Eric Reuter was also responsible for some edits to the map. The editing done at Gearbox included some quite major texture overhauls and tweaks to the playability of the level. The name of the map was also changed into Radio Station (cs_radio). Only a single cropped screenshot of the map is known to have been released during Gearbox Software's development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Curiously, the map was missing from the map listing the German magazine PC Games provided in a preview.PC Games 04/02 (2002) Computec Media GmbH. The map was presumably scrapped once Ritual Entertainment took over development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, and was therefore not included in the final version of the game. David Johnston thought it was because the map didn't play that well.CS-Nation News - CS CZ Launch Party Trivia *The original name of the map, Radio RzE, was a reference to the nickname of the original webmaster of CS Nation. Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero cut maps